This invention pertains to a leveling element for leveling machinery and the like, comprising a threaded post and a base plate of the kind wherein the threaded post is pivotally supported at one end in a seat provided in the base plate for angular movement relative to the base plate.
To install a leveling element or elements of this kind, it is necessary to tilt or lift the machine from the floor, screw the threaded post into the base of the machine and then lower the machine while holding the base plate in a position beneath it to engage the lower end of the threaded post with the recess in the base plate. This is an exceedingly hazardous operation and can result in serious bodily injury to the person or persons installing the machine. Furthermore, since the base plate is not permanently connected to the post whenever the machine is moved, the leveling operation must be repeated. Very often, the base plate becomes misplaced or lost which requires replacement and reinstallation which is both time-consuming and a nuisance. A further disadvantage of this kind of leveling element resides in the fact that a large inventory of parts must be kept on hand since, for threaded posts of different diameters, a corresponding number of supporting plates must be provided.
The purpose of this invention is to eliminate the above disadvantages by providing a leveling element wherein the support plate can be permanently attached to the threaded post after the threaded post is installed on the base of the machine to be supported thereby so that when the machine is to be installed, the base plate need not be held or guided into position, but will be lowered into supporting position by lowering of the machine to a position to bring the base plate into engagement with the supporting floor. A further purpose is to provide leveling elements wherein a common support plate can be used with posts of different diameter to thus reduce the inventory of parts.